schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku Kuronagi/Tropes
A-G *'Adorkable': In Shift 0. Though he still shows shades of this towards others, particularly towards Misato and Roku. Especially for the latter. *'Affectionate Nickname': Nagi by Roku when he was young (at least in English, whereas he's called Kuronagi-''oniichan'' in Japanese). It's what actually snaps Kuronagi out of being possessed by Oz and saves Roku's life when he calls him that. *'The Ageless': A norm for being a Wizard. Then again, he used to be a doll so.... *'Aloof Ally': Most of the time at least, since being one of the 13 Wizards of Anthologies (not to mention being the Wizard of Time), he isn't supposed to directly help anyone in need, that and due to his Dark And Troubled Past. That said, when Roku is involved though, his aloofness then cleared away. *'Anti-Hero': A combination of both ''Type II and III example. *'Apologizes A Lot': During ''Shift 0 story. *'Animate Inanimate Object': He was originally a stuffed rabbit doll owned by Alice (and Abyss in extent). Frederica gave him consciousness, which allows him to talk to Alice through Telephaty and can switch his consciousness between the real world and Auraculum. *'Badass': Of course he is... **'Badass Adorable': Even when he is already being the Stoic, he still quite Adorable~~. **'Badass Long Robe': Sports one as a Wizard. **'Brought Down To Badass' **'Took A Level In Badass': He went from a Shrinking Violet into the currently Badass character we all know and love. *'Beneath the Mask' *'Berserk Button': Kuronagi doesn't take it too well whenever his allies (particularly Misato and Roku) are hurt, and don't dare to harm Alice in front of him. Teru just learn this the HARD WAY. **Also, either Minato and/or Teru has this effect on Kuronagi, their mere presence just manage to make Kuronagi break out of his Stoic nature. **However, the biggest button of all is either trying to harm/hurt/kill Roku with Kuronagi (at least) knowing it, he will be extermely PISSED!! And as stated above, Teru should'n't have pushed it anyway. *'Beware The Quiet Ones': Just because he doesn't talk too much, doesn't mean he can either beat/kill you in single hit and he's also one of the strongest (if not THE strongest) characters in the School-Side Chronicles universe; and by extention to the whole Chronicles Collection franchise. *'Big Brother Instinct': Towards Misato, Roku and Alice as the series progress. Most notably towards Roku. *'Big Brother Mentor': Acts like this towards Azure. *'Big Damn Heroes': Kuronagi seems to love doing this in all of his appearances, including Spin-Offs of Chronicles Collection. Best seen in Dissidia School Side III, where he appears out of nowhere to save Roku from Virgillius. *'Body Surf': From his original Rabbit Doll into his current body that was belong to Elluka's dead little brother. *'Break The Cutie': Goes into this quite a lot. Played it much more tragically during the prequel Shift 0, where he goes from Shrinking Violet into the currently Stoic/Emotionless person we know. *'Brilliant, But Lazy' *'Broken Hero': Becomes this after Soul Eater's death, which hits off his Cynical Cataclysm. He does slowly improved from time to time though. *'Brutal Honesty': Frequently does this towards others, especially when it comes to either Alice or Cross. *'Cannot Spit It Out' *'Celibate Hero': Doesn't exactly interested in romance due to several reasons, that and he seems to dislike women (particularly with Frederica). That said, Roku is an exception for him. *'Character Development' *'Cloudcuckoolander's Minder': Acts like this for Elluka in Chronicles of Time, whenever the two interacted with each other. *'Combat Tropes' **'Combat Pragmatist' **'Cool Sword/Katanas Are Betters': Nox Crystarium: Tsukiyomi, his Weapon of Choice. ***'Sinister Scythe': It also can turn into this as well at will. **'Elemental Powers': ***'Blow You Away' ***'Casting A Shadow' ***'Time Master': He wouldn't be A "Wizard of Time" for nothing. **'Flash Step' **'Implausible Fencing Powers': It's BEYOND UP TO ELEVEN. Now that is saying something. The most often being his signature Tsukiyomi Arc move, which he delivers a single slash to an enemy and then followed by a Death By A Thousand Cuts after sheathing his own sword. **'Lightning Bruiser': Even more a Lightning Bruiser than Roku due to his masterful skills at Arc of Time, which can easily makes him a Combat Pragmatist. **'Magic Knight': His mastery with swordmanship and magic makes him this and clearly one of the strongest one in the franchise. **'Signature Move': The infamous Tsukiyomi Arc, which often uses for a Single-Stroke Battle by him. **'Story Breaker Power': Azure Arc. **'Time Stand Stills' *'Creator's Pet': There is a reason why Kuronagi is by far, the only character appearing in almost every School-Side Chronicles series and also appears in several of Chronicles Collection franchise Spin-Offs, most notably in Pokémon Magic Tales series. *'Cry Cute': Kuronagi of all people does this as well, particularly at the end of Continuum Shift and Chronicles of Fate 2 -Final-''. *'Curb-Stomp Battle': Particularly, most of his fights against weaker opponents tends to make it into this. Where, ''obviously, Kuronagi wins. *'Dark And Troubled Past' *'Dark Is Not Evil' *'Deadpan Snarker': Heck. He is the resident snarker of School-Side Chronicles Universe. He'll just snarks at anyone, even the protagonists (though less so when with Roku). **'Snarky Inanimate Object': Even in Alice's past, Kuronagi still snarks constantly at Alice even though he is a doll. *'Demonic Possession': Unless both Minato and Oz can be called as demon(s)... Kuronagi even calls Minato a Blue Demon. *'Despair Event Horizon': Gets one after Mercy Kill Soul Eater, which prompts him to turn into the Deadpan Snarker and The Stoic we know and a major Took A Level In Badass. Also gets one when he failed to stop Teru from unleashing Disaster and destroying nearly half of Cornelia City. He gets better when he find a heavily injured Roku and saves him. **Unlike the latter, he apparently does not recover from the former about essentially almost entire of the School-Side Chronicles series!! *'The Determinator': Surprisingly despite his cynical view, Kuronagi is one of these. This is prevalent when he's trying to Screw Destiny and especially if it's trying to save Roku (or Glen)'s life. *'The Dreaded': He's hands down one of the strongest characters in the series (thanks to being essentially a Game Breaker with his powers), and a lot of the major enemies are deadly afraid of him. In fact, he's the only person who actually terrifies both Kuro and Vanitas, one of the series' deadliest Anti-Heroes. *'Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette' *'Emotionless Boy': He doesn't show his emotions very often, which makes everyone rather uneasy around him. That said when he does, you know that shit's going real. *'Enemy Within/Enemy Without': Oz is this to him. And once he takes over Kuronagi's body, it's not a good sign. *'Expy': Of Daiki Kanzaki of Pokémon Magic Tales. Most notably for their associated element with Wind and both are Deadpan Snarkers with a Sugar and Ice Personality. One of Daiki's expy (from another Pokémon fan-series), Daiki Hikage even share the same VA as Kuronagi's. **He can also be considers an older and male version of Homura Akemi (Puella Magi) and both of them are Time Travelers with the intention of saving their important person, though in Kuronagi's case he is going pretty apathetic about it. *'Foil' *'Forgotten First Meeting': Subverted. While Roku actually remembers meeting Kuronagi 7 years ago (despite his Laser-Guided Amnesia caused by Kuronagi himself), he just can't remember his face, that is until Kuronagi shows it to him. *'Freudian Excuse': Being forced to Mercy Kill his own surrogate guardian and mentor, it's no wonder Kuronagi becomes a rather cynical person. *'Friend To All Children': He's pretty much shows his Sugar personality towards childrens, evident in ''-Chapter Zero-''. *'Good Is Not Nice': Kuronagi is actually one of the heroic main protagonists, but because of his Deadpan Snarker attitude, he goes into this. **Well... Before that, this was Averted. H-P *'Heroic BSOD': Notably goes into this several times: two of which causes him driven into Despair Event Horizon (although the last one snaps him out easily) and the others has him getting over it with the help from someone else (notably by his Morality Pet, Roku). *'Heroic Self-Deprecation' *'Hidden Depths' *'Ho Yay': Like Roku, he's pretty much goes into the Ho Yay territory very often, mostly he got paired with Roku himself, Misato, Minato or even Teru. That said, Roku eventually bested out the others in the later School-Side Chronicles series. *'Ice King': At first at least... Until he grows out into... **'Defrosted Ice King': He does still show a distant and cold but he tries his best to warm up towards others. That, or he only does it for either Roku and Misato. Especially for Roku. *'Icy Blue Eyes': Well... He's not that Icy... For a justifying reasons. *'In The Hood': He usually keep his hood on to keep his identity as a secret in DSSIII, that is until he shows his face to Roku. *'Killer Rabbit': During the Baskerville Massacre incident, as Oz he went berserk by Jellal which transforms him into a more monstrous black rabbit. *'Kuudere': Heavily on the kuu part. Though, he tends to get dere dere on Misato and Roku. *'Last-Name Basis': He is usually called "Kuronagi" by most characters. *'Meaningful Rename': He changes his name from Oz into Riku Kuronagi. His other personality still retains his original name. *'Mercy Kill': Does this to his mentor, Soul Eater. And it's also the reason why he goes on a veeery long Despair Event Horizon. *'Motifs': **'Animal Motifs': Butterflies. Which is perfectly describes Kuronagi's role as the Wizard of Time. This can also be associated with Butterfly of Death and Rebirth. ***Dragon also seemed to be his motif, despite his personality doesn't match the type. This could be seen as his Magic Circle and his Azure Mark. **'Flower Motifs': Cherry Blossoms. Blue Cherry Blossoms that is. It tends to show up whenever Kuronagi first appears, which is quite symbolic. It also in his Auraculum as well! **'Color Motifs': Associated with Blue (often darker shades), which it is also the same color as School-Side Chronicles thematic color. *'My Greatest Failure': Other than the whole "Mercy Killing Soul Eater" thing, ''-Chapter Zero-'' also shows that failing to save Aria and having Disaster destroying half of Cornelia City are one of his many many guilts. *'No Social Skills': Kuronagi can be very awkward when it comes to interact with other people, let alone being befriended by them. To note, He makes fool out of himself when being attempted to talk to Rini, Sora and Riku by Aria in'' -Chapter Zero.'' Notably, he actually does more comfortably when talking with Roku, as seen during their first meeting. *'Not So Different': With Glen. They're both Wizards who has a pretty tragic backstories, losing the person that they both cared about and to make things worse, they also have a violent and "evil" split personality (Oz for Kuronagi and Hazam for Glen). Unlike Glen, Kuronagi mostly have the control of his own body. *'Oh Crap!' *'Older Than They Look': He looks like a 17-years old but he's actually over 1000 years old. A given since he's a Wizard and they are pretty much immortal. *'The Protagonist': Of the whole School-Side Chronicles Universe. He has the largest role out of all the main protagonists and even causes it to happen in the first place. Q-V *'Really 700 Years Old': See Older Than They Look above. *'Red Eyes, Take Warning': Whenever Kuronagi taps into his True powers (mostly when he's pissed off) and also a sign of Oz taking over Kuronagi. It's never a good sign when trying to mess with him. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': Plays the role of the Blue Oni to Misato and Roku's Red and also, to Oz's as well. *'Scars Are Forever': Has a permanent one on his right wrist as shown in DSSIII. This is because he transferred parts of his Azure Arc to Roku in ''-Chapter Zero-'' to save his life. *'Screw Destiny': The whole major part of Kuronagi's role is that he continously taking on fate to save the main characters (especially in Dissidia School Side) even though it tends to backfire him, nevertheless, despite his apathy, he still keeps on going. This is especially prominent when it concerns Roku where he never stops trying. *'Sharing A Body': Shares his part of Auraculum with Minato (who often uses this opportunity to Troll the heck out of him) and his Split Personality, Oz. *'Shrinking Violet': In Shift 0, until after Soul Eater's death he turns into the Stoic he is. *'Slasher Smile': Whenever his Split Personality Take Over kicks in, it's never being a good sign. *'Split Personality': Oz is one for him which also doubles as his Enemy Within. **'Split Personality Take Over': Oz often takes over Kuronagi's body when he thinks Kuronagi is being useless. *'The Spock': To Cross' McCoy and Roku's Kirk. *'The Stoic': Does he EVER. Although, he does show emotions at times, particularly kindness. **'Not So Stoic': He has his moments. Especially when Teru's around. *'Sugar And Ice Personality': He is exceptionally aloof, cold and constantly snarks at others, but at the same time, he is really nice and often getting flustered. *'Sweet Tooth': According to Frederica, Kuronagi has a thing for sweets, which he immediately denies it. *'Tranquil Fury': How he normally displays his anger to enemies who are lucky enough not pushing his No. 1 Berserk Button, and when they do... **'Unstoppable Rage': He goes into this, complete with his eyes changing into red, shows that you do NOT want to mess with him. Teru should've known better than pushing it, which he does regrets terribly. *'Trauma Conga Line' *'Unwitting Pawn': For Frederica, who also happens to be Elluka, in a more heroic variation. An unusual case is that Kuronagi knows Frederica/Elluka uses him for furthering her own agenda but plays with it anyways as long as it doesn't involve getting Roku (and to a lesser exent, his allies) into it too. W-Z *'When He Smiles': Honestly... It's cute rather than scary as Aki and Sora thinks. *'The Woobie': Probably the biggest Woobie out of the rest of the characters. Due to how screwed up life he gets into. Category: Tropes